


Final inesperado

by Anii_Rivera, Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Shiro esta demasiado ocupado pensando en que giro dará su vida ahora que la guerra se a acabado, tanto como para notar que alguien se a fijado en él, si no fuera por la insistencia de sus amigos, nunca hubiera conocido a aquel oficial con el que trabajaba.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Shiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anii_Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/gifts).



> Feliz San Valentin, aunque este fic tiene de atraso como un año jajajaa esto tiene un Oneshot y una contra parte que yo no publicare XD La co creadora de este fic es Anii_Rivera, pero por problemas con la tecnologia no se pudo poner por el momento su debida etiqueta.

Pasado algunos meses tras salvar el universo entero, e incluso las dimensiones; Shiro comando el Atlas por diferentes confines del cosmos, ayudando a detener algunos Galras que aún no estaban al tanto de la caída de su imperio, así como ayudar a los pueblos afectados por la devastación de la guerra, a recobrar el equilibrio y su esplendor a como fueran antes de ser sometidos. No era sencillo ser capitán de aquella colosal nave, pero ver la gratitud de los demás, saber que estaban siendo una clave para renovar la paz y unir a las diferentes razas de seres que habitaban la centena de planetas, forjar las nuevas alianzas que traerían un próspero futuro, tal como Allura lo hubiera querido, lo ayudaban a soportar la pesada carga.  
.  
Mientras veía las estrellas flotar en la oscuridad infinita, parado firme en el puente de mando, repartiendo órdenes a sus subordinados, noto la insistente mirada de Pidge, al verla directamente a los ojos, la chica no cedió, al contrario, se acercó más a él, incrementando su fuerza y expresión, pegándole casi las cuencas en la mejilla, era bastante extraño.  
.  
-Bien, ya entendí, tienes algo que decirme, ¿Qué pasa Pidge? –  
-¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta? –  
-¿Darme cuenta de qué? –  
-Por favor, es tan obvio que hasta yo que no soy experta en eso me di cuenta desde hace días. – La chica apuntaba con la mirada a la izquierda, pero seguía sin entender, un tanto arto de su rara manera de llamar su atención a aquella cosa que le quería mostrar, le dijo.  
-Pidge, si no me dices que es, nunca me voy a dar cuenta. –  
.  
La chica señalo con ambas manos al joven que estaba sentado en los tableros de la izquierda.  
.  
-¿Qué pasa con Curtis? –  
-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Es más que obvio lo que pasa. – Pidge le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cosa que le obedeció, y en un susurro nada sutil le comento. - ¿No has notado como te ve? –  
.  
Shiro miro al oficial, estaba muy metido en sus obligaciones, tecleando firme en su tablero, consideraba que era una persona comprometida que, hacia bien su trabajo, jamás lo noto distraído ni interesado en algo más allá que hacer bien su función.  
.  
-Creo que me ve como a cualquier otro. – comento pensando que su trato siempre había sido con respeto y se limitaba a el trabajo.  
-¿Es enserio? Hasta yo noto cuando se sonroja al entregarte los informes y como después de recibir una orden tuya se queda viéndote como si no hubiera nada en el universo tan maravilloso como tú. –  
-Pidge, no sé de qué estás hablando, si estas de nuevo tratando de distraerme para que Lance y Hunk hagan alguna tontería, estas fallando, te sugiero seguir con tus investigaciones en el centro junto con tú hermano, y dile a esos dos que los estaré vigilando. –  
-Shiro, lo digo en verdad, no estoy tratando de solapar a esos dos, pon más atención a las personas a tú alrededor, tú mismo lo dijiste en el día claro, tenemos que conocernos mejor entre la tripulación para ser un buen equipo, además, no siempre serás el capitán del Atlas, tienes que pensar más en tú vida personal. –  
.  
Shiro salió del centro de mando dejando a Pidge atrás con sus extrañas observaciones, pero pensaba en sus últimas palabras, no porque las mencionara, sino porque él llevaba tiempo divagando en ese tema. Toda su vida, luego de ser diagnosticado con aquella enfermedad degenerativa, gasto todo su tiempo y fuerzas en comprobarles a todos que se equivocaban, una enfermedad incapacitante no lo detendría ni le pondría limites a su fortaleza y valentía, estaba tan empeñado en eso que no escucho a Adam, era la persona que más lo amo y él le correspondió por completo, pero los dos tenían ideas distintas en cuanto a la vida. Adam pedía que se detuviera, deseaba pasar el tiempo que le quedaba viviendo con él, con la mejor calidad de vida posible, buscando la manera de parar el avance a esa terrible enfermedad, pero no, él quería demostrarle que aún era digno de seguir en su puesto, Adam sufrió noches en vela cuidando de su frágil salud luego de cada reto físico, despertar en el hospital y tenerlo a su lado, siempre apoyándolo, era agradable, pero ahora era consiente que jamás se puso en sus zapatos, en la desesperación de ver como la persona que más amaba se desgastaba con el peso de cada reto y cada vez eran menos pedazos que recoger, con la ansiedad desbordando su ser, sin saber si esa ocasión sería la última en que lo vería con vida. Ahora siendo capitán del Atlas, curado por la avanzada medicina Galra, revivido por una alteana, todos aquellos retos que se propuso romper, los prejuicios respecto a su enfermedad, superado con gran victoria, resulto un éxito vacío, cuando al final del día, después de que cada amigo partía a sus departamentos y hogares, no había nadie con quien compartir su felicidad. Pensaba pues, seriamente, tomar el ofrecimiento que Garrison Galaxy y el MFE, jubilarse por acciones honorificas y retomar su vida donde la había dejado antes de embarcarse en aquella aventura.  
.  
Eso no lo diría en voz alta, no por el momento, sabría que habría personas que tratarían de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero ahora comprendía el pensar de Adam, había más en la vida que solo cumplir metas personales, como crear lazos inquebrantables, tener una familia, amigos, no todo era trabajo. Caminaba por el pasillo dispuesto a ir a ejercitarse un poco, cuando se topó con Keith, que iba hacía el mismo lugar.  
.  
-Hola. – Lo saludo Keith con su característico tono taciturno.  
-Hola, ¿Qué hay? –  
-Nada en realidad… -  
-Bien. –  
.  
Keith no era en realidad un gran conversador, y Shiro lo entendía, si no había algo que realmente lo emocionara o una información importante que discutir, por lo regular no tenía tema de conversación. Pero tras llegar al gimnasio y comenzar a ejercitarse, lo vio parado a su costado.  
.  
-¿Pasa algo, Keith? –  
-No realmente. –  
-Pues si no pasa nada, deberías de… -  
-Bueno, es que, puede que si pase algo… - comento sobándose el cuello.  
.  
Shiro conocía de sobra a Keith como para saber que tenía algo que quería decir, pero que realmente no eran sus propias palabras, tal vez alguien lo había convencido para que le dijera algo.  
.  
-Solo dilo, Keith. – le apresuro.  
-Es que… hay un chico. –  
.  
Shiro dejo de hacer su ejercicio y le puso toda la atención.  
.  
-Pues invítalo a salir, conócelo y si es tu tipo… - nunca pensó que él fuera de esos gustos, pero por él estaba bien.  
-No, no, no para mí. –  
-¿Entonces? –  
-Ah… mira, yo no lo había notado hasta que me lo menciono Pidge, pero hay un chico de tú equipo que parece estar interesado en ti, no es como que Lance y los demás lo presionaran hasta quebrarlo y confesara lo que sentía, no… bueno, puede que pasara algo parecido, pero fue un accidente, no iban por ese tipo de información, de cualquier manera, es un oficial increíble, deberías de ver su historial, tiene condecoraciones por tantas cosas y además… -  
-Keith, Keith… basta, no me interesa, tengo otras cosas en mente de las que tengo que preocuparme que unas suposiciones suyas, dejen de molestar al pobre chico y vuelvan a sus actividades. – le comento para levantarse e irse a las regaderas.  
-Es exactamente lo que yo les dije…. – susurro fuera de su audición.  
.  
Shiro se desvistió y estaba a punto de entrar a las duchas, cuando la puerta de estas se abrió, con una nube de vapor tan densa que lo cegó por un momento, de entre todo ese espesor, salió Lance con su bata de baño azul, una toalla enredada en su cabeza y unas sandalias extrañas de leones azules.  
.  
-Shiro, amigo, ¿Cómo has estado? –  
-Hola, Lance. – lo saludo esperando que también hubiera una charla respecto a oficial estrella.  
-El agua está en su punto, ¿te sugiero algún producto para la piel? Deberías de poner más atención a tu cutis, si no está bien humectado se pondrá arrugado y no atraerás a nadie. – comento aquello viéndose en el empañado espejo.  
-No me digas, Lance, vamos al grano, solo dime lo que ya me dijeron los otros. –  
-¿Decirte que? –  
-Que Curtis es un oficial impresionante, un hombre excepcional y que debería de notar como me mira… -  
-Oh, ya lo notaste, que bueno, el pobre está babeando por ti desde hace meses. – Le hablo sin dejarse de ver al espejo empañado.  
-No, no lo hice, creo que todos ustedes están imaginando cosas y… -  
-Las marcas alteanas se ven hermosas con esta luz ¿No crees? –  
.  
Shiro se quedó un momento mirándolo, la forma en la que veía su reflejo, con aquellas marcas que sobresalían, era un amor tan puro, después de esos meses, Lance aun amaba a Allura con ese cariño incondicional que iba creciendo cada día. Poso una mano en su hombro y le dijo.  
.  
-Todos la extrañamos mucho. –  
-Lo sé. – le contesto con una sonrisa. – Pero no me puedo quejar, la ame, ella me amo y pudimos despedirnos, creo que fui bendecido en ese aspecto, Allura me enseño eso, a valorar cada minuto, cada persona que nos rodea, creo que deberíamos de ser capaces de notar ese amor que los demás nos dan y no nos damos cuenta y corresponderlo de la misma manera. –  
.  
Tras decir aquello se despidió y salió del baño, Shiro había comenzado a pensar en ese joven, ¿Realmente paso por alto todo lo que le decían? No recordaba verlo apenado, siempre seguía bien las ordenes sin saltarse ningún protocolo, aunque claro, él no solía ver a las personas por mucho tiempo cuando le daban algún documento, pasaba a hojearlo de inmediato, si se sonrojo, no lo habría notado y menos con ese tono moreno de piel, además, sus interacciones eran pocas, tal vez era cierto que ese chico tenía algún tipo de crush con él y sus amigos solo estaban exagerando las cosas como usualmente solían hacer.  
.  
Yendo al comedor, para tomar una cena antes de dirigirse a su departamento para dormir, pensó mejor las cosas ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que pasara algo entre ellos? Si sembrar la duda en él era lo que querían sus amigos, lo lograron, pero Shiro pensaba en algunas cosas menos románticas, la diferencia de edad, de rango, de horarios, que tan compatibles eran en un plano no profesional, además, no conocía nada del chico, tal vez si debería de revisar su historial, ¿Desde cuándo que no tenía una cita? Tal vez ya no estaba para esos trotes, ya lo habían llamado viejo en otras ocasiones. Al llegar al comedor noto que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, pero con suficiente espacio para dos o tres personas extras en ellas, estaba por ir a sentarse cuando fue abordado por Hunk.  
.  
-Shiro, amigo, que coincidencia que estas aquí, cuando yo también lo estoy. –  
-Claro, Hunk, que seas el encargado de cocina no tiene nada que ver. –  
-¿Vas a cenar? Yo igual, ven, vamos a sentarnos. –  
.  
Shiro se dirigió a la primera mesa más cercana cuando Hunk le menciono.  
.  
-Ah, Keith me dijo que vendría a cenar también, busquemos una mesa donde entremos todos. –  
-Bien ¿Qué te parece esa? – le pregunto señalando con su charola una con tres espacios.  
-Uh, no, es que también vienen Lance, Pidge y Matt ¿Qué tal si tomamos esa del fondo? Solo hay uno sentado. – le comento mientras lo empujaba a esa mesa. - ¿Podemos sentarnos que, Curtis? – pregunto con cierto tono de voz que delataba un motivo oculto.  
.  
El joven evito mirar a ambos y tan amable como de costumbre contesto.  
.  
-Por supuesto, no hay problema. –  
-Bien, Shiro, aparta los lugares, iré por mi cena, muero de hambre, ¿Ya se conocían? Me imagino que sí, ¿porque no se conocen mejor mientras que voy por mi comida y los demás llegan? –  
.  
Hunk salió a hacer fila para que le dieran su porción en el comedor, en la mesa hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, Shiro trato de hacer sentir más confortable a su compañero.  
.  
-Es una buena sopa. – comento con torpeza.  
-Sí, esta buena. – decía sin mirarlo a la cara, tenía un marcado sonrojo.  
.  
“Debe de estar muy apenado si se puede notar.” Pensó Shiro al pensar que con su tono de piel es raro ver ese color.  
.  
Los demás llegaron y eso ayudo a quitar esa incomodidad en el aire, con aquella charla amena, Pidge y Matt hablando sobre sus investigaciones, Lance de su vida en la granja familiar y recorriendo la galaxia promoviendo las palabras de Allura, Keith con los viajes constantes con la espada de Marmora, pero cuando Hunk menciono un restaurante.  
.  
-Así es, el mejor en la galaxia, tienen un platillo de una flor mítica, es como el equivalente de nuestra alcachofa, pero más sabrosa, está en plena temporada, debemos ir y probarla ahora que arribamos aquí, vayamos todos juntos. –  
-Por nosotros está bien, necesitamos descansar de esas luces blancas del laboratorio. – comento Pidge.  
-Sin duda, hermanita, nos pondremos tan pálidos que pareceremos fantasmas, ocupamos la luz de algún sol, ese restaurante, me contaron, está enfrente de una playa. –  
-Me parece buena idea, hace mucho que quería ir a la playa, podemos ir, comer y quedarnos un rato ahí, ¿Qué dices Shiro? – le pegunto Keith.  
-Pues, puedo ir, de hecho, mañana es mi día libre. –  
-Lo ven, las estrellas se alinean para que disfrutemos de un buen momento juntos, los paladines elegidos, pilotos de los leones que juntos forman al gran Voltron, amigos, no, más que eso, hermanos que… - Comento Lance, pero tras una pequeña pausa exclamo de manera sobre actuada. - ¡Pero que descorteses somos! No invitamos a Curtis, no te hemos olvidado, amigo. –  
-No, yo no… - tartamudeo apenado.  
-Ni lo menciones, te hicimos a un lado, lo siento, no fue a propósito, oye… no es una invitación cerrada, puedes ir, es más, insisto que vengas con nosotros, no te dejaremos ir de la mesa hasta que nos des un “si”. – Menciono abrazandolo por el costado.  
-Esta bien… - acepto en voz muy baja.  
.  
Todos celebraron su afirmación, menos Shiro, que desde ese momento sospecho que sus amigos tenían algo entre manos. Esperaba que Curtis no tomara mal aquello, pero de sobra conocía a los paladines de Voltron.  
.  
Al día siguiente, llego al restaurante, esperando en la entrada a sus amigos, pero estos parecían estar retrasados, decidió llamar a Keith.  
.  
-¿Cómo que no vas a venir? –  
-Es que nos llegó un llamado de auxilio de un sector cercano, un grupo de refugiados galácticos que se quedaron varados luego que su nave sufriera averías, lograron descender a un planeta, pero esta deshabitado, hay niños pequeños, ancianos, la espada de Marmora no puede dejarlos ahí, sin ayuda… -  
-Sí, sí, lo sé, solo pensé que esta vez no estabas a cargo, que te habías tomado el día, ¿No se puede hacer cargo alguien más de tú equipo? –  
-Lo siento, si lo intente, pero la persona que iba a sustituirme al final declino. –  
.  
Mientras hablaba con Keith, llego Curtis, quien lo saludo con la mano de una manera muy tímida, Shiro lo saludo sin ponerle mucha atención, pues estaba ocupado con la charla.  
.  
-Bueno, me temo que tenemos uno menos. – le dijo a Curtis que no le respondió, solo trataba de evitar verlo a los ojos. – Ok… llamare a Pidge y Matt, ya debería de estar aquí también. –  
.  
Pidge y Matt le dijeron que estaban ocupados por un problema en el laboratorio, al parecer una pequeña fuga de algo altamente peligroso los tenía ocupados, se quedarían en el laboratorio hasta contenerlo; Lance le dijo que estaba en un salón de bella a unos cuantos negocios de ahí, fue temprano para prepararse, pidiendo un facial especial para opacarlos a todos, pero resulto que aquello tardaba varias horas, apenas acabara estaría ahí. El único que llego a la cita fue Hunk.  
.  
-Nunca nos decepcionas, Hunk. – Le dijo Shiro.  
-¿Y cómo lo haría? Mi estómago se moría de ganas de probar esa flor, si los demás no van a venir, vamos a entrar, me muero de hambre. – comento el chico regordete.  
-Tú siempre te mueres de hambre. – menciono Shiro de forma amable y contenta.  
.  
Estar con él volvió la situación menos incomoda, aunque era el único que hablaba, pues Shiro le respondía de manera ocasional; Curtis por otro lado, se mantenía en silencio, apenas si toco su plato y se limitaba más a jugar con su comida, parecía se aburría mucho con ellos dos.  
.  
-Saben que, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que hablar con el Chef, esto sin duda es la mejor comida que he probado en mucho tiempo, si me disculpan, yo… -  
-No, Hunk, no vayas. – le pidió Shiro, realmente no deseaba estar solo con Curtis.  
-No tardare, te lo aseguro, ya ordenamos el postre, por eso tengo que regresar, me muero por probarlo. –  
.  
Hunk se levantó y se perdió entre los pasillos llenos de comensales y meceros. Shiro no sabía qué hacer, ahora le tocaba a él socializar, tal vez si fuera un simple compañero más, pero con todas las insinuaciones de sus amigos, eso lo había vuelto todo incomodo, se imaginó que Curtis estaba en las mismas que él.  
.  
-Bueno, eh… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – pregunto torpemente.  
-Pues… le entre los informes a usted ayer, los leyó y luego… - Hablo sin mirarlo.  
-Los informes, claro, estaban bien… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos? – Shiro se sentía tan tonto, no es como que eso fuera un gran tema de conversación, era su jefe después de todo, debía buscar otra cosa para hablar. – Y… ¿Tienes familia? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando no cometer otro error.  
-Eh… ¿Se refiere a mis padres y mi hermana? -  
-Sí, eso mismo. –  
-Pues… solo a ellos, señor. –  
-Limpiaremos la mesa, señores. – dijo un mesero al costado de Shiro.  
-Por supuesto… - dijo Shiro agradecido de que alguien los interrumpiera. - ¡¿Pidge?! – Exclamo entre sorprendido y enojado.  
-Desconozco quien sea Pidge, yo soy Napoleón, y seré su mesero el resto de la velada. – comento sobándose un bigote falso que ligeramente se le cayó y tuvo que volver a poner en su sitio, sonriendo torpemente.  
-Pidge, ¿Qué pasa? –  
-Le he dicho que no soy Pidge, chicos, aquí hay una mesa sucia. – grito llamando a Matt, Lance, Keith, todos vestidos de meseros y con bigotes extraños, muy parecidos a los de Koran. – Límpienla para que podemos servir el postre. –  
,  
Tan raído como llegaron, quitaron la silla de Hunk, pusieron ambos comensales uno enfrente de otro, con una mesa más pequeña, cambiaron el mantel por uno tinto, un par de velas, un vino enfriándose y sirvieron dos postres en forma de corazón. Los extraños meseros no se retiraron, Keith tocaba un extraño instrumento acompañado por Matt con otro aún más raro, ambos emitían un ruido bastante extraño, pero no se comparaba a los canticos de Lance, cuya canción romántica estaba tan desentonada que le costaba a Shiro reconocer la letra. Ambos comensales trataban de no verse, Curtis tenía un marcado sonrojo, apenas si parecía que podía vivir de la vergüenza, no le sorprendería que se desmayara, tenía las mejillas tan coloradas, igual que alguien que acaba de salir de la cámara de centrifugado. Shiro sintió pena por él, era un buen joven, excelente oficial, jamás mostro ser descortés y siempre fue muy profesional, tal vez ahí estaba el problema, era demasiado correcto, comprendió que tal vez él si sentía algo por él, pero al ser su jefe, estaba a millas de años luz de distancia, pensar que algo entre los dos sucedería era imposible, su actuar correcto y previsor lo hacía estar centrado, pensó estando en sus zapatos ¿Qué pasaría si se atreviera a dar ese paso con el capitán y luego este le rechazaba? Sería un error catastrófico, tener que recibir órdenes de la persona que le rompió tú corazón, o renunciar a un alto puesto para pedir un cambio a otra área inferior. Por eso el chico nunca dio el paso, tenía tanto que perder, sintiendo compasión por su acompañante, decidió hacer algo por él.  
.  
-¡Que maravillosa noche! – Exclamo. – Todo es tan bello y romántico, ah… pero faltaría algo para que realmente fuera perfecto. – Comento Shiro tan fuerte como pudo, para que todos sus amigos lo pudieran escuchar.  
-¿Necesita algo más, Señor? – pregunto Pidge parando bien las orejas.  
-Pues, ahora que me lo preguntas, a mi acompañante y a mí nos gustaría… ay, no, ¿cómo podría pedirles eso? Olvídenlo, solo es una tontería que sellaría por siempre un “felices para siempre” no tiene importancia. –  
-No es ninguna tontería, queremos hacer su noche aún más maravillosa, díganos que desea. –  
-Es solo que Curtis me menciono que ama los fuegos artificiales. –  
-¿Lo hice? – pregunto Curtis dudoso.  
-Sí, lo hiciste, y nos encantaría poder verlos en la terraza del lugar con su vista al mar, seria verdaderamente hermoso y muy, pero muy romántico. – comento resaltando la última palabra. – Pero les será imposible, no creo que un restaurante cuente con fuegos artificiales. –  
-No, pero en nuestro servicio nadie se va sin una noche perfecta, permítanos. –  
.  
Todos salieron corriendo, entrando a la cocina, chocando unos con otros, atorándose en la puerta. Shiro corrió, aprovechando la distracción, en dirección contraria, ya a punto de salir del restaurante, noto que estaba solo, regreso sobre sus pasos y vio a Curtis sentado sin saber qué hacer.  
.  
-¿Qué esperas? Vámonos antes de que regresen. –le dijo para volver a correr.  
-Ah, ¿y la cuenta?... – Pregunto, pero Shiro de nuevo había desaparecido. - ¿Esto está bien? – se cuestionó más para sí mismo mientras salía tras él.  
Correr por la extraña arena era complicado con el calzado, por lo que decidieron quitarse los zapatos y andar descalzos.  
-Tienes que correr más, oficial, no tardaran en darse cuenta que nos fuimos y vendrán por nosotros. –  
-Sí, Señor. – respondió acelerando el paso, poniéndose casi a la par.  
-Oye, eres bueno corriendo. – Lo alago Shiro.  
-Gracias, Señor, rompí el record del regimiento la vez pasada. –  
-Vaya, eso es tener buena condición física, la mía cada día empeora. – comento con una leve risa.  
-No lo creo, nadie ha logrado vencer su puntaje en la simulación de batalla, ni su manera de pilotear. –  
-Bueno, eso por el momento, pero pronto vendrán nuevos cadetes, quien sabe, alguien mucho mejor que yo. –  
-No diga eso. – comento preocupado.  
-Pasara, no siempre estaré aquí, cada día que pasa… la batalla acabo, ya no hay que guerras que librar, al fin siento que puedo descansar, quiero hacerlo, así como Lance en su granja, con su familia… quiero mi propia familia y si no trabajo para tener una… no digo que sea viejo, pero si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo? –  
.  
El joven se paró en seco, jadeando un poco, tratando de recobrar el aire para preguntar con pesar.  
.  
-¿Va a dejarnos? –  
.  
Shiro se detuvo también y lo encaro.  
.  
-Sí, ya no me necesitan, tienen la experiencia para seguir sin mí y la guerra termino, quiero mi vida de vuelta, aunque ya no hay nadie que me espere en casa, quiero trabajar para que así sea, en el Atlas no tengo oportunidad de eso, todos me ven tan… inalcanzable, y yo estoy hasta el tope de papeles y responsabilidades, no he salido en una cita desde hace mucho. –  
-Y con la de hoy… no lo culparía que no lo volviera a intentar. – comento apenado.  
-¿Esto era una cita? – pregunto con gracia. - ¿Acaso lo planeaste junto con ellos? –  
-¡No! De ninguna manera, ellos mencionaron algo, pero no pensé que fuera enserio, digo es un mal plan a todas luces, en verdad creí que lo decían en broma. –  
-Me simpatizas, Curtis. – dijo entre risas. – No los odies, son buenos chicos, a veces no saben cuándo detenerse en ayudar a alguien, pero todo lo que hacen es porque les caes bien. –  
.  
Los fuegos artificiales en la terraza del local se vieron, no estaban tan lejos como creyeron estar.  
.  
-Si ridiculizarte enfrente de la persona que te gusta es ser buenos amigos, no quiero saber que harían si fueran mis enemigos… - Curtis se calló de golpe, bajo la mirada y se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya lo había visto ponerse. Shiro comenzó a reír más fuerte, cosa que no mejoro la situación. - ¡Sí! ¡Esta bien! Me gusta desde hace tiempo, más que gustarme le a… pero si no siente lo mismo, lo entiendo, Señor, seguiré en mi puesto como hasta ahora, aunque si le molesta… puedo pedir mi cambio a otro sitio. – comento desanimado, Shiro poso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo.  
-Está bien, no me molesta. – Ahora que veía a Curtis de otra manera, fuera del trabajo, era realmente un buen candidato, fuerte, tenaz, buena persona, sincera, precavida, tenía tanto que admirar de él, eso le gustaba mucho. – Solo que me gustaría conocerte antes, vernos en otros entornos fuera del trabajo, donde no me llames “Señor” cuando charlemos, en una cita de verdad. –  
-¿Enserio? –  
-Si, hablo enserio, solo que… - Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Corre… -  
-¿Qué? –  
-Curtis, ¡CORRE! –  
.  
Curtis volteo hacia atrás para ver como todos sus amigos venían corriendo directo hacia ellos.  
.  
-¡Nos encontraron! –  
-Si no quieres seguir en la catastrófica cita del terror, ¡corre! Yo los detendré. –  
-Capitán, no puedo dejarlo solo. –  
-Los conozco bien, se sus debilidades, creme, solo corre y no mires atrás. –  
-Shiro… -  
-Curtis, vete. –  
.  
Estaban ya tan cerca que podía ver sus caras llenas de enojo por haber desaparecidos, Curtis al fin salió corriendo de la playa, al encontrar unas escalinatas entre la maleza; Shiro contra ataco a sus amigos, tacleando a Lance y Hunk, logrando arrojar a Keith al mar y dándole unos buenos cabezazos al par de hermanos.  
.  
-Estoy muy decepcionado de todos ustedes. – Los regaño en fila, estando de rodillas. - ¿Por qué hicieron esto? El pobre de Curtis paso la peor cita de toda su vida. -  
-Entonces, ¿Si consideraste esto una cita? – pregunto Hunk emocionado.  
-Esa no es la cuestión, Hunk. – Le reprendió Shiro. – No debieron de haber hecho esto, al menos me pudieron contar sus planes, mañana, a primera hora, todos ustedes se disculparán con el oficial Curtis. –  
-Pero, solo tratábamos de ayudarlo… - se quejó Pidge.  
-Y en especial tú, Pidge, también Lance. –continuo Shiro.  
-¿Por qué yo? – se quejó.  
-Porque estoy casi seguro que la de la idea fue Pidge, pero tú fuiste el que planeo todo. –  
-Son muy obvios. – comento Keith.  
-Y Keith, que decepción. – le dijo Shiro. – Lo entiendo de Matt, hasta de Hunk que hace todo lo que le pidan. –  
-¡Oye! –  
-Pero de ti, que me conoces mejor que nadie en este equipo. –  
-Es que no sonaba tan mal, además… no has salido con nadie desde lo de Adam. – le contesto con honestidad.  
-Miera quien lo dice, tú no estás saliendo con nadie. – Comparo Shiro con su situación.  
-Tengo novia desde hace seis meses. –  
-¿Enserio? – preguntaron todos a coro volteándolo a ver.  
-¿La galra que da miedo? – pregunto Lance curioso.  
-Sí, Acxa, es amable cuando la conoces mejor. – contesto sin problemas.  
-Ese no es el caso. – los reprendió Shiro sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa. – es un asunto personal y ustedes no debieron meterse. –  
-Lo sentimos. –  
.  
El regaño en la playa continuo un rato más, y al día siguiente todos se disculparon con Curtis por temor a una reprimenda del capitán del Atlas. Al estar trabajando en el puente de mando, el oficial de piel morena se levantó de su silla para entregar el reporte del día a su manda más.  
.  
-Esta todo en orden, lleva estos a archivar y estos al centro de control. – le ordeno Shiro.  
-A la orden, capitán. – Curtis ordeno los archivos y vio una pequeña nota escrita en un pedazo de papel “Cena en el mismo lugar, sin invitados sorpresa, hoy a las ocho, responde con un [Claro, capitán] para un ´si´ o [Hasta mañana, señor] para un ´no.” El oficial se quedó pasmado por un momento.  
-¿Esta todo en orden, oficial? – le pregunto Shiro, que tenía a un lado a Pidge.  
-¡Claro, capitán! – dijo casi gritando, cosa que hizo voltear a todos los presentes.  
-Excelente, entonces retírese. –  
.  
Parecía que Curtis lloraría, no supo si lo hizo, aunque su reacción logro sacarle una risita delatora, cosa que logro captar la atención de Pidge, quien, alzando una ceja, junto con una sonrisa victoriosa, le advirtió que lo había descubierto, Shiro trato de recobrar la compostura lo más rápido posible, y cuando la chica comenzó la conversación hablando de los avances en el laboratorio, supo que no tendría más intromisiones en su vida amorosa, al menos no de parte de ella.  
.  
Los mensajes entre los archivos fueron creciendo, con el tiempo Shiro y Curtis pasaron de simples citas para conocerse mejor, a tener un noviazgo sólido, que, si bien no era secreto, no era abiertamente hablado, por temor a que los paladines ocasionaran una nueva cita desastrosa, eso no significaba que Curtis mantuviera su distancia de ellos, de hecho, estaba presente en cada fiesta, cumpleaños, evento, reunión, comida o cena en la que el equipo se juntara, al grado que, fuera del trabajo, era raro ver a Shiro sin Curtis. El otro motivo de que la relación pasara desapercibida, era el profesionalismo de ambos, no eran una pareja melosa, que derramaba amor por todas las salas de Atlas, quizás un beso ocasional en alguna esquina donde sabían que había un punto ciego.  
.  
-¡¿Hay un punto ciego en este pasillo?! – casi chillo Shiro cuando Curtis se lo dijo.  
-Uno muy pequeño, suficiente para un beso discreto. –  
-Esto está muy mal, hablare con Pidge para que revise el sistema. –  
-¡Shiro! No te lo decía por el punto ciego. – comento molesto al ver que mandaba un mensaje.  
-Para ti soy “Señor” en horarios de trabajo, no olvide su puesto, oficial. – le reprendió.  
-¡Shiro! –  
-Ya te escuché, ya te escuché. – comento para luego darle lo que quería. – Si tú o los demás oficiales y cadetes, saben de puntos ciegos, por favor, no se lo guarden, es importante para la seguridad del Atlas. –  
-Si, señor. – le contesto tratando de no reír.  
-Vuelva a su puesto, oficial. –  
.  
Pero llego cierto día en que una nota lo cambio todo. Shiro estaba dando unas órdenes a sus oficiales; luego de que fuera anunciado su retiro como capitán por su pronta jubilación, pensó que sería buen momento con todos distraídos, pues estaban más atentos entre la competencia de varios oficiales que contendían por el puesto, muchos, y casi seguro estaba que algo tenía que ver con Lance, estaban apostando por su candidato preferido. La pregunta que puso en esa nota, aquel día, seguramente no llamaría la atención, los archivos regresaron a las manos de Curtis por parte de Shiro, cuando un emocionado joven arrojo los papeles al aire y se arrojó a sus brazos, besándolo enfrente de todos los presentes, Shiro no estaba molesto, le correspondió el beso sabiendo que su respuesta era un “si”.  
.  
La bosa se efectuó en aquel planeta donde tuvieron su primera cita desastrosa, en la playa donde corrieron huyendo de sus insistentes amigos, Shiro se negaba a aceptar, pero gracias a los paladines que metieron sus narices donde no los llamaron, a esa forma tan torpe de querer ayudar, si ni fuera por ellos, jamás hubiera notado a aquel joven de sonrisa encantadora y ojos azules como el cielo, su amado esposo al que esperaba en casa, escuchando su “Ya llegue” y respondiendo a sus palabras con un amoroso “bienvenido a casa.”  
.  
Shiro vivía ahora como pasajero del Atlas, ahora veía la inmensidad del espacio por la ventana del departamento que compartía con Curtis, las estrellas jamás se habían visto tan brillantes como lo hacían ahora, el espacio al fin estaba en paz y él tenía amor en su vida, nada más podía pedir.  
.  
Fin.


	2. Curtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola me presento, soy la Co-creadora Anii y despues de 84 años al fin esta la segunda parte.

El universo poco a poco estaba volviendo a reconstruirse y con ello el planeta Tierra fue recuperándose desde su caída ante el imperio Galra, claro que la paz que ahora se estaba disfrutando era gracias a la Princesa Allura y por supuesto a los paladines de Voltron, todos ahora eran reconocidos héroes que todo el mundo admiraba, era común que los jóvenes se vieran inspirados por estos paladines que hasta había discusiones sobre quién era el mejor y defendían a su favorito a toda costa.

Curtis claro que tenía un favorito, aunque admiraba a todos, alguien tenía que destacar del resto, claro que Lance y su genuino apoyo eran de respetar, también la inteligencia de Pidge, las habilidades de Keith o incluso el valor de Hunk, pero el soldado de verdad admiraba al paladín ahora Capitán del Atlas Shiro a otro nivel, aun no comprendía porque su corazón se aceleraba tan solo pensar en el, o bueno, si lo sabía, tal vez lo que lo tenia de los nervios era que se descuido y ahora más personas sabían lo que él con tanto trabajo y esfuerzo trataba de ocultar, pensándolo mejor ya no admiraba tanto a los demás paladines, no después de que lo quebraran para que contara todo.

Estaba tecleando en los tableros mientras Shiro daba órdenes, todo hubiera transcurrido normal si no fuera por Pidge y la insistente mirada que le daba al paladín. Aunque no podía escuchar de que hablaban al verlos por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que tal vez discutían sobre algo, mientras la paladín verde insistía en su argumento, Shiro se mostraba tranquilo y sereno como el buen líder que era.

El continuo con su trabajo mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación pues tenía una seria preocupación de lo que la chica pudiera decirle a su superior, pero lo único que oyó claramente fue su nombre salir de la boca de su líder. 

-¿Qué pasa con Curtis?- Esas palabras provocaron que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Es más que obvio lo que pasa.- Siguió tecleando, sus dedos se movían por instinto, ahora maldecía el haber escuchado aquello, Pidge no podía decirle solo así ¿verdad?

Curtis continuo con su labor, ajeno a que ahora el líder del Atlas lo miraba trabajar mientras Pidge seguía susurrándole.

Debía mantener la calma, el era un profesional, no dejaría que su crush con el Capitán le afectara, lo había mantenido bajo control por mucho tiempo y podía hacerlo por mucho mas, pero en el fondo ansiaba poder conocer mejor a Shiro, y no al héroe que hoy era, sino a la persona que estaba detrás de todas esas hazañas a través del universo, quería saber cosas triviales como su comida favorita, color favorito, que hacía en su tiempo libre, como es que siempre su cabello lucia bien, su curiosidad era sobre cosas que la mayoría consideraría sin importancia pero para el eran personales, quería conocer mas, anhelaba saber más, ser cercano a Shiro, que lo viera como amigo, un confidente e incluso algo mas, pero esas eran cosas que solo pasarían en sus sueños más locos y atrevidos, incluso en su imaginación cuando soñara despierto, ahora mismo el paladín tenia cosas más importantes en la mente que saciar la curiosidad de alguien como él.

No supo a qué hora su líder abandono el centro de mando, lo siguiente que paso después de perderse en sus pensamientos fue que la joven científica ahora lo miraba a él como si lo estuviera analizando, algo desconcertado dejo de teclear y decidió atender a la joven.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- La atención del hombre ahora estaba en la científica.

-Yo no necesito ayuda, tu eres el que necesita ayuda- Pidge lo señalo con un dedo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿yo? ¿Para qué necesito ayuda?- El tranquilamente aparto el dedo que lo señalaba mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

-Tú sabes, ¿tienes un plan para acercarte a Shiro?- Ella termino cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?- El pobre oficial estaba en shock.

-Supongo que no lo tienes, bueno estas de suerte, ya hemos ideado uno.- Ella choco su puño con la palma de la mano.

-¿Hemos?- Curtis pregunto entre curioso y aterrado.

-Sí, es obvio que harán buena pareja pero Shiro es muy necio y tú algo tímido para pedirle una cita.- Pidge sonrió al notar la mirada de sorpresa en el oficial.

-El es mi superior, no estoy en posición para pedir ese tipo de cosas, yo…- Curtis se vio interrumpió por la chica.

-Y es por eso que nos encargaremos de reunirlos, cielos sí que necesitan mucha ayuda.- Pidge ignoro al oficial.

-No creo que eso sea correcto- El chico trataba de razonar con la joven.

-Ah pero es lo que quieres ¿no?- Sin duda la paladín verde sabia como acorralarlo.

-Yo… la verdad es que- Curtis ahora se encontraba en un debate mental, continuar con su vida normal y conformarse con verlo a la distancia o arriesgarse y tal vez tener un futuro con su superior.

-Vamos ya lo admitiste, solo déjanos ayudarte- El joven palideció al recordar como había “admitido” su enamoramiento.

-No lo admití, ustedes me acorralaron y no me dejaron ir hasta que dije lo que querían oír- Pidge solo sonrió de una forma maliciosa al recordar tal hecho.

-Y gracias a eso ahora tu sueño puede hacerse realidad- La científica estaba empeñada en poner en marcha el plan.

-Es más seguro si se queda solo como un sueño.- Curtis de verdad no quería a arriesgarse y quedar como un tonto, si hablaba y lo rechazaban ya no podría volver a ver de nuevo al líder del Atlas.

-Pero no sería emocionante, así que para empezar porque no nos acompañas a comer- Pidge lo rodeo en un abrazo para tratar de convencerlo.

-¿A comer? ¿Con quienes?- Curtis entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya sabes, comerás con los paladines de Voltron y con mi hermano, déjanos compensarte por cómo te tratamos con anterioridad, es mas porque no te adelantas.- Al decir aquello la joven puso de pie al chico y prácticamente lo empujaba a la salida. –Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y nos vemos en el comedor, si llegas primero aparta una mesa.- Ante la mirada atónita de los demás Pidge saco a Curtis del centro de mando y en cuanto el chico estuvo afuera ella se dirigió a su comunicador en la muñeca. –Aquí Pidge, el pájaro ha salido del nido, repito, el pájaro salió del nido.- Al instante una voz contesto.

-¿Pájaro? Creí que hablábamos de Curtis.- Pidge se golpeo la cara cuando escucho a Hunk.

-Hunk, me refiero a Curtis, Curtis ya salió del centro de mando, lo mande hacia el comedor, la primera fase está en marcha.

-No sé si esto es lo correcto.- Esta vez Keith hablo por el comunicador. –Hable con Shiro hace rato y creo que deberíamos darle su espacio.

-Sabemos como es Shiro, pone a todos los demás antes que el.- Pidge insistía en que el plan se siguiera.

-Lo sé pero…

-Vamos Keith solo les daremos algo de ayuda.- Hunk trato de animar a su amigo.

-Está bien pero si no funciona lo dejaremos en paz ¿de acuerdo?- Tanto Pidge como Hunk respondieron con un si mientras alguien más se unía a la conversación. 

-Bien chicos acabo de ver a Shiro en las duchas, yo ya salí pero él sigue adentro, ya saben mi bello rostro necesita ser cuidado, y el vapor del lugar debe ser…

-Si Lances ya entendimos.- Keith interrumpió a su amigo.

-Jum, mis marcas alteanas deben verse siempre perfectas, como sea Shiro saldrá pronto nos vemos en el comedor.- Lance se notaba algo molesto porque interrumpieron su divagación de tips de belleza.

-Bueno, entonces Hunk es tu turno.- Pidge le hablo a su amigo.

-Déjenlo en mis manos, nos vemos en el comedor.- Hunk les aseguro confiado.

-Entonces todo está listo, solo iré por Matt y nos vemos ahí.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cortaron la comunicación. –Shiro te ayudaremos a ser feliz quieras o no.- Con esa última declaración la científica miro a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie había escuchado, y en efecto todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, mientras sonreía partió en búsqueda de su hermano.

Hunk estaba atento a la llegada de Shiro, pero al primero que vio fue a Curtis a quien de inmediato a bordo.

-A miren nada más, si es mi buen amigo Curtis.- El joven se estremeció al escucharlo, pues no quería que insistiera al igual que Pidge.

-Aprecio que me consideres un buen amigo, pero creo que nos falta conocernos mejor para llegar a serlo de verdad.- El oficial trataba de ser lo más educado posible.

-Pero que cosas tan graciosas dices, oh mira ¿vas a comer? Que genial yo también.- Curtis alzo una ceja.

-Claro, eso se hace, estamos en el comedor, donde todos venimos a comer ¿esto es otra broma como la vez que me acorralaron?- Hunk rápidamente puso sus manos enfrente y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, eso quedo atrás, ¿Pidge no te dijo que comeríamos juntos?- Hunk pregunto mientras conducía al joven de tez morena a una mesa apartada y vacía.

-Si me dijo algo, pero no la veo por ningún lado.- Curtis comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

-Descuida, ella vendrá pronto al igual que los demás, por mientras quédate aquí y…- En ese instante Hunk miro que Shiro entro al comedor y se apresuro para ir con él. –Y puedes apartarnos lugar, si eso, yo vendré en un momento debo ir por mi comida, vamos Curtis todo está en orden.- Hunk dejo al oficial y se apresuro al ir con Shiro.

Curtis empezó a jugar con su comida, la verdad su mente estaba ocupada ahora en lo que tramaban los paladines, no quería repetir aquella situación donde admitió su enamoramiento, solo esperaba que ellos no tramaran nada nuevo, moriría de vergüenza si quedaba en ridículo enfrente de Shiro.

Al parecer sus plegarias no serian escuchadas….

La vos de Hunk llamo su atención.

-¿Podemos sentarnos que, Curtis?- El oficial evitaba el contacto visual, sabía que algo malo debían estar planeando, no sabía cómo actuar o que responder, claro que era sencillo cuando era la relación de un oficial que reporta a su mayor, no cuando ambos están en la misma mesa y comen juntos como viejos amigos.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema- Trato de sonar lo mas casual posible, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de nervios, tenía miedo de actuar incorrectamente y dejarse en ridículo.

-Bien, Shiro, aparta los lugares, iré por mi cena, muero de hambre, ¿Ya se conocían? Me imagino que sí, ¿porque no se conocen mejor mientras que voy por mi comida y los demás llegan?- Curtis maldecía a los paladines, no quería quedarse solo con Shiro, bueno una parte de él sí, pero no en una situación incómoda.

Hunk se fue a hacer fila y obtener su comida, mientras él se quedaba solo con su amor platónico sin saber que hacer o decir, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero la voz de su líder lo hizo reaccionar.

-Es una buena sopa- Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para provocar que el corazón de Curtis se acelerara.

-Sí, esta buena- tanta fue su emoción que termino respondiendo algo sencillo, más que nada para ocultar el sonrojo que se estaba formando en su rostro.

El silencio incomodo que se estaba formando se vio interrumpido por los demás paladines que llegaron y tomaron un lugar en la mensa, Curtis soltó un suspiro mental, al menos ya no sería tan incomodo estar cerca de Shiro, podría admirarlo en silencio como siempre había hecho hasta ahora.

Las conversaciones entre los paladines transcurrían con normalidad y creyó que por fin podría pasar desapercibido pero toda esperanza murió cuando Hunk menciono un restaurante y decidieron invitarlo.

-Lo ven, las estrellas se alinean para que disfrutemos de un buen momento juntos, los paladines elegidos, pilotos de los leones que juntos forman al gran Voltron, amigos, no, más que eso, hermanos que…- Entonces la mirada de Lance se poso en el y supo que debía prepararse para la tragedia. -¡Pero qué descorteses somos! No invitamos a Curtis, no te hemos olvidado, amigo- Ya estaba pensando sospechar que ese era el verdadero plan de aquellos chicos.

-No, yo no…- Al tratar de declinar educadamente su respuesta salió como un tartamudeo.

-Ni lo menciones, te hicimos a un lado, lo siento, no fue a propósito, oye… no es una invitación cerrada, puedes ir, es más, insisto que vengas con nosotros, no te dejaremos ir de la mesa hasta que nos des un “si”- Lance lo abrazo inesperadamente, haciéndole imposible el rechazar la invitación, pues todas las miradas ahora estaban sobre él.

-Está bien.- Al final acepto, respondiendo en voz baja, evitaba el contacto visual con todos y en especial con cierto paladín. 

Los paladines festejaban su respuesta, alegres y comentando que se divertirían mucho, Curtis solo esperaba que no lo avergonzaran mas, ya tenía suficiente de momentos incómodos.

Cuando Shiro salió del comedor y el creyó que finalmente podría irse a descansar, los paladines lo abordaron.

-Bueno la fase dos entra en acción, relájate Curtis, mañana será un gran día.- Lance comento sonriendo. La verdad era que el joven tenía sus dudas al respecto.

-Sí, esperemos y todo esté listo para mañana, es tu oportunidad.- Esta vez hablo Pidge quien le sonreía.

-La información es cierta, la comida es de lo mejor, así que en ese aspecto no tendrás de que preocuparte.- Rápidamente todas las miradas estaban sobre Hunk ahora.

-¿Tendré? ¿No querrás decir tendremos?- Curtis pregunto algo confundido.

-Si eso mismo quise decir, es que bueno aah.- El chico bostezo antes de ponerse de pie. –Estoy cansado y digo cosas sin sentido, bueno me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana.

-Hunk tiene razón, necesito mi sueño de belleza, para estar listo.- Lance se puso de pie seguido de Hunk, acto que los demás paladines estaban imitando.

-Si bueno, Matt y yo debemos revisar algo en el laboratorio antes de irnos a dormir.- Pidge se excuso.

-¿Te refieres a los disfraces?- Pidge sin pensarlo dos veces piso a su hermano por haber metido la pata. –Es decir los nuevos trajes que usaremos para un experimento si eso.- El joven Matt trataba de aguantarse el dolor que había ocasionado su hermanita.

Curtis también se puso de pie mientras los paladines abandonaban la habitación, estaba analizando lo que acababa de pasar que no noto a Keith, quien aun estaba parado enfrente de él.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- El joven de cabello negro abrió la boca para hablar pero al instante la cerro, mas cuando la volvió a abrir esta vez sí contesto.

-Solo quería decir que, estamos tratando que Shiro se dé una oportunidad, y que no te sientas presionado, solo inténtalo, quien sabe tal vez algo bueno salga de esto.- Con aquellas palabras Keith se fue dejando a Curtis pensando.

Claro que él quería intentar algo, es solo que no sabía cómo manejaría el rechazo, lo más probable era que pediría un cambio para no ver más a Shiro y no morirse de vergüenza, expulso el aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y camino a su cuarto para descansar, necesitaría mucha energía para enfrentar lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Tal y como imaginaba, algo habían planeado los paladines, lo supo en el momento en que solo vio a Shiro y este hablaba por teléfono, cuando el por fin lo vio, el tímidamente lo saludo con la mano, lo que le sorprendió fue que Shiro le contestara del mismo modo, pero claro sin ponerle mucha atención, lo cual no importaba, el estaba emocionado por ese simple gesto.

-Bueno, me temo que tenemos uno menos- Cuando Shiro se dirigió a él, Curtis solo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. –Ok… llamare a Pidge y Matt, ya debería de estar aquí también- Una vez más tomo el teléfono y volvió a concentrarse en otra llamada.

Al parecer tuvo el mismo resultado que la llamada anterior, poco a poco Curtis cayó en cuenta de la verdadera intención de los paladines e inmediatamente palideció, claro que era su deseo poder estar en una situación así con Shiro, pero que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo y no orillados a hacerlo.

Al final solo Hunk se presento, Curtis se relajo un poco al enterarse que no seria otra situación incómoda.

-Nunca nos decepcionas, Hunk- Shiro le sonrio a su amigo. 

-¿Y cómo lo haría? Mi estómago se moría de ganas de probar esa flor, si los demás no van a venir, vamos a entrar, me muero de hambre- El paladín del león amarillo comento alegre.

-Tú siempre te mueres de hambre- Shiro le dijo a Hunk mientras sonreía y al ver esa sonrisa Curtis sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, lo inundo un sentimiento de calidez y sin notarlo él también se encontraba sonriendo.

Al llegar al lugar y tomar su respectiva mesa, la conversación se limito a Hunk comentando sobre varias cosas y Shiro contestando casualmente, mientras el se mantenía callado jugando con la comida en su plato, la verdad los nervios le habían quitado el hambre.

-Saben que, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que hablar con el Chef, esto sin duda es la mejor comida que he probado en mucho tiempo, si me disculpan, yo…- Hunk anuncio e inmediatamente el pánico se hizo presente en Curtis, pues no quería caer de nuevo en un silencio incomodo.

-No, Hunk, no vayas.- Curtis noto cierto tono de alarma en la voz de Shiro, cosa que lo desanimo un poco, pero no debía mal interpretar nada, tal vez el estaba en las mismas, el miedo a la incomodidad.

-No tardare, te lo aseguro, ya ordenamos el postre, por eso tengo que regresar, me muero por probarlo- Al final Hunk se levanto de la mesa y dejo solos al par de hombres que no tenían ni idea de cómo socializar entre ellos.  
-Bueno, eh… ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- Se sorprendió que fuera Shiro quien intentara romper el silencio, aunque ya lo había echo con anterioridad cuando se encontraron en el comedor.

-Pues… le entregue los informes a usted ayer, los leyó y luego…- Curtis seguía manteniendo la mirada abajo ¿y cómo miras a la cara a la persona que te gusta sin sonrojarte como loco y poner cara de idiota? 

-Los informes, claro, estaban bien… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos? y… ¿Tienes familia?- El paladín tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, cosa que le pareció tierno.

-Eh… ¿Se refiere a mis padres y mi hermana?- Tal vez el debería poner más empeño en sus respuestas, pero la verdad era que tenía miedo de decir algo incorrecto y arruinarlo todo.

-Sí, eso mismo- Shiro se esforzaba por tener una conversación decente pero al parecer estaba en la misma posición que Curtis, ambos siendo empujados por los demás paladines. 

-Pues… solo a ellos, señor- Curtis ansiaba poder pronunciar su nombre, pero en ese momento su relación era de un oficial y su superior, debía ser educado y guardar la compostura.

-Limpiaremos la mesa, señores- Una voz interrumpió su intento de conversación. 

-Por supuesto…- Shiro contesto mientras el alzaba la mirada para ver al mesero, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de hacerlo. -¡¿Pidge?!- Curtis quería que se lo tragara la tierra, esa noche no podía ser peor.

-Desconozco quien sea Pidge, yo soy Napoleón, y seré su mesero el resto de la velada.- Ahora entendía sobre los disfraces que menciono Matt la noche anterior. 

-Pidge, ¿Qué pasa?- Shiro insistía en saber el actuar de sus amigos, mas el ya se daba una idea, todo eso era parte de “el plan” que había mencionado Pidge. 

-Le he dicho que no soy Pidge, chicos, aquí hay una mesa sucia.- El grito del “mesero” fue escuchado por otros, quienes inmediatamente acudieron para ayudar, y ahí enfrente de ellos estaban todos los paladines con la vestimenta de meseros y con unos ridículos bigotes. –Límpienla para que podemos servir el postre.

Si algo que debía admirar de ese posible desastroso plan era la rapidez con la que los chicos quitaron la silla que sobraba y quitaban la mesa y la cambiaban por una más pequeña, también agregaron un nuevo mantel, velas y vino, pero lo que sin duda hizo que dejara de respirar eran los postres en forma de corazón, aquello no podía ser verdad, estaba pasando lo que precisamente quería evitar, quedar en ridículo enfrente de Shiro, no conformes con eso y en su afán por crear una atmósfera romántica, Keith y Matt comenzaron a tocar unos extraños instrumentos y Lance hizo de cantante, pero sus cuerdas vocales no eran las más afinadas. 

Curtis trataba de no mirar a Shiro y al parecer el también evitaba lo mismo, Curtis quería ocultar a toda costa su sonrojo, eso para nada era un plan para acercarse a Shiro, más bien era para alejarlo y jamás volver a verlo en su vida.  
Repentinamente la voz de Shiro hizo que alzara la vista.

-¡Que maravillosa noche! todo es tan bello y romántico, ah… pero faltaría algo para que realmente fuera perfecto- El tono de voz de Shiro era elevado, una clara señal que decía que quería ser escuchado. 

-¿Necesita algo más, Señor?- Al instante Pidge apareció para brindar su servicio.

-Pues, ahora que me lo preguntas, a mi acompañante y a mí nos gustaría… ay, no, ¿cómo podría pedirles eso? Olvídenlo, solo es una tontería que sellaría por siempre un “felices para siempre” no tiene importancia- Las palabras de su superior lo emocionaban, pero debía controlarse, seguramente lo decía para salir de aquella situación. 

-No es ninguna tontería, queremos hacer su noche aún más maravillosa, díganos que desea- Al instante los demás meseros que los atendían dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y ponían atención a la petición de Shiro. 

-Es solo que Curtis me menciono que ama los fuegos artificiales- Shiro comento mientras lo miraba.

-¿Lo hice?- La duda se instalo en su voz, no sabía a donde quería llegar el paladín con esa excusa.

-Sí, lo hiciste, y nos encantaría poder verlos en la terraza del lugar con su vista al mar, sería verdaderamente hermoso y muy, pero muy romántico, pero les será imposible, no creo que un restaurante cuente con fuegos artificiales- Curtis podía notar como las expresiones en el rostro de Shiro cambiaban de diversión a incluso un toque malvado de saber que tendría a los paladines donde quería.

-No, pero en nuestro servicio nadie se va sin una noche perfecta, permítanos- Los demás mordieron el anzuelo y el solo podía mirar impresionado como su superior se salía con la suya.

Tal y como esperaba los paladines y Matt abandonaron su mesa y corrieron hacia la cocina mientras tropezaban unos con otros, todos preocupados y ansiosos por cumplir la petición. Aun se preguntaba como rayos consiguieron hacerse pasar por el personal de aquel restaurante.

Shiro se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida, el entendía, solo quería escapar de la situación incómoda en que lo metieron sus amigos y por ello no le reclamaría nada, mas mayor fue su sorpresa cuando regreso y se dirigió a él.

-¿Qué esperas? Vámonos antes de que regresen- Una vez mas comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. 

-Ah, ¿y la cuenta?...- Shiro había desaparecido de su campo de visión. -¿Esto está bien?- Mientras se cuestionaba eso tomo la decisión de seguirlo.

Algo muy dentro de él le decía que lo siguiera que esta era su oportunidad, aunque no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, también ansiaba conocer más de Shiro y por supuesto que quería hacer pasar a los paladines un mal rato así como el sufrió.  
Decidido comenzó a correr para encontrarse con su superior, después de un tiempo ambos se encontraban corriendo por la playa descalzos.

-Tienes que correr más, oficial, no tardaran en darse cuenta que nos fuimos y vendrán por nosotros- Esta vez el tono en su voz era divertido.

-Sí, Señor.- El respondió en el mismo tono y acelerando.

-Oye, eres bueno corriendo- El alago lo tomo por sorpresa. 

-Gracias, Señor, rompí el record del regimiento la vez pasada- Esta vez Curtis se felicito a sí mismo por dar una respuesta casual y larga. 

-Vaya, eso es tener buena condición física, la mía cada día empeora- Tras decir aquello Shiro se rio y Curtis gano más confianza.

-No lo creo, nadie ha logrado vencer su puntaje en la simulación de batalla, ni su manera de pilotear- Se notaba que en su tono de voz estaba la admiración que tenia hacia él.

-Bueno, eso por el momento, pero pronto vendrán nuevos cadetes, quien sabe, alguien mucho mejor que yo- El capitán del Atlas comento algo melancólico. 

-No diga eso- Curtis se preocupo al sentir que la diversión y alegría de hace unos momentos se desvanecía.

-Pasara, no siempre estaré aquí, cada día que pasa… la batalla acabo, ya no hay que guerras que librar, al fin siento que puedo descansar, quiero hacerlo, así como Lance en su granja, con su familia… quiero mi propia familia y si no trabajo para tener una… no digo que sea viejo, pero si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo?- Esa confesión lo tomo por sorpresa y sin pensarlo detuvo su andar.

-¿Va a dejarnos?- Shiro se detuvo y lo miro.

-Sí, ya no me necesitan, tienen la experiencia para seguir sin mí y la guerra termino, quiero mi vida de vuelta, aunque ya no hay nadie que me espere en casa, quiero trabajar para que así sea, en el Atlas no tengo oportunidad de eso, todos me ven tan… inalcanzable, y yo estoy hasta el tope de papeles y responsabilidades, no he salido en una cita desde hace mucho- Al decir la palabra cita lo miro directo a los ojos. 

-Y con la de hoy… no lo culparía que no lo volviera a intentar- Curtis respondió apenado y sin pensarlo. 

-¿Esto era una cita? ¿Acaso lo planeaste junto con ellos?- Aunque Shiro lo comento para bromear, en Curtis tuvo otro efecto, pues solo eso le faltaba que lo culparan de conspirar con los paladines.

-¡No! De ninguna manera, ellos mencionaron algo, pero no pensé que fuera enserio, digo es un mal plan a todas luces, en verdad creí que lo decían en broma- El pobre trataba de explicarse, después de todo también había sido una víctima, aunque el ya tenía sus sospechas.

-Me simpatizas, Curtis- En ese momento Shiro se rio. – No los odies, son buenos chicos, a veces no saben cuándo detenerse en ayudar a alguien, pero todo lo que hacen es porque les caes bien- El seguía sonriéndole mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo. 

En ese momento Curtis tuvo la imagen perfecta de Shiro sonriendo y la pirotecnia resaltando su hermoso rostro.

-Si ridiculizarte enfrente de la persona que te gusta es ser buenos amigos, no quiero saber que harían si fueran mis enemigos…- Asi como las palabras salieron de su boca, inmediatamente se tapo al darse cuenda de lo que habia dicho. Apenado bajo la mirada y el sonrojo nuevamente lo ataco. Algo que sin duda lo sorprendió mas fue que Shiro comenzó a reír más fuerte, tomando un respiro Curtis decidió continuar. -¡Sí! ¡Está bien! Me gusta desde hace tiempo, más que gustarme le a… pero si no siente lo mismo, lo entiendo, Señor, seguiré en mi puesto como hasta ahora, aunque si le molesta… puedo pedir mi cambio a otro sitio- Ya esperaba una negativa como respuesta pero en cambio Shiro puso un mano en su hombro. 

-Está bien, no me molesta, solo que me gustaría conocerte antes, vernos en otros entornos fuera del trabajo, donde no me llames “Señor” cuando charlemos, en una cita de verdad.- El oficial creía estaba soñando, aquello no podía ser posible, ¿en qué momento se durmió y fue enviado al más hermoso de todos sus sueños?

-¿Enserio?- Se atrevió a preguntar a un con duda en sus palabras.

-Sí, hablo enserio, solo que…- Shiro hizo una pequeña pausa que lo alarmo por un segundo. – Corre.

-¿Qué?- Curtis pregunto confundido. 

-Curtis, ¡CORRE!- Esta vez Shiro le grito, lo cual despertó su curiosidad y se giro para encontrarse con la escena de que todos los chicos corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Nos encontraron!- Curtis comento en estado de shock, no quería volver a estar en una situación planeada por todos ellos.

-Si no quieres seguir en la catastrófica cita del terror, ¡corre! Yo los detendré- Aquello hizo que su corazón se acelerara pero también entro la preocupación por saber que sería de su superior.

-Capitán, no puedo dejarlo solo- Curtis se negaba a abandonarlo. 

-Los conozco bien, se sus debilidades, créeme, solo corre y no mires atrás- Shiro lo miro sonriendo. 

-Shiro…- Por primera vez su nombre salió de sus labios y se sintió extraño al pronunciarlo. 

-Curtis, vete- Miro de nuevo hacia la ola de problemas que significaban los paladines, era evidente que se encontraban enojados.

Decidió obedecer y salió corriendo del lugar, mas cuando estaba a una buena distancia miro hacia atrás solo para ver como Shiro lograba derribar a todos y después ponerlos en fila, una pequeña sonrisa siniestra se formo en su rostro al saber que al fin alguien castigaría a esos “cupidos” por hacer un mal trabajo.

No se quedo más tiempo para ver el regaño completo, estaba satisfecho con saber que se llevarían una buena reprimenda, después de todo no había salido tan mal, claro que lo ridiculizaron pero al final eso permitió que se acercara mas a Shiro y eso era algo que les agradecería pero tal vez en un futuro, por ahora no podía borrar la sonrisa boba de su rostro, sentía que aun estaba en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Al día siguiente Los paladines y Matt estaban formados delante de Curtis, y Shiro detrás de ellos.

-Muy bien, ¿no tienen algo que decir?- Shiro les dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno, queremos ofrecer disculpas- El primero en hablar fue Hunk que estaba muy apenado.

-Nuestra intención no era avergonzarte.- Esta vez Keith hablo, siendo sincero.

-Solo queríamos ayudar a un amigo.- Lance continuo.

-Pero en nuestra defensa…- Pidge se vio interrumpida porque su hermano le tapo la boca.

-No tenemos defensa, además no creo aguantar otro castigo de Shiro.- Matt sonrió y se dirigió a Curtis. –En resumen lamentamos el mal rato que te hicimos pasar anoche.

-¿Solo anoche?- Curtis sonrió, este era su momento donde podría vengarse de los chicos que lo quebraron hasta que confesó. –¿O también hablamos de aquella ocasión donde me acosaron y me retuvieron hasta que dije algo que querían oir?- El oficial supo que había tenido éxito cuando todos palidecieron mientras los ojos de Shiro resplandecían detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- El primero en responder fue Lance.

-Nada, solo un mal entendido, pero sí, nos disculpamos por cualquier inconveniente que pudimos haber causado.- Todos asintieron mientras Hunk tomaba la palabra.

-No volverá a pasar.- El paladín amarillo se excuso poniendo sus manos enfrente y sacudiéndolas.

-Cierto lo prometemos.- Keith trato de sonar calmado, pero en el fondo no quería ser castigado nuevamente.

-Si quieres podemos hacer la promesa del meñique- Matt ofreció su dedo mientras que con su otra mano seguía cubriendo la boca de Pidge, quien lo mordió para ser libre. –Auch, PIDGE.

-No vuelvas a silenciarme así.- La joven científica reprendió a su hermano para después centrar su atención a Curtis. –Y también lo siento si te hice pasar un mal rato.

-Bueno acepto sus disculpas, solo espero no se vuelva a repetir.- Curtis les sonrio amablemente.

-Ten por seguro que no, yo me encargare de ellos.- Shiro hablo y poso sus manos en los hombros de Pidge y Lance.

Las disculpas fueron dadas y aceptadas, Curtis continuo con su rutina y cumpliendo su trabajo, se levantó de su silla para entregar el reporte sin esperar nada mas, pero el destino tenía una sorpresa.

-Esta todo en orden, lleva estos a archivar y estos al centro de control- Shiro le pidió que hiciera eso y el estaba encantado de cumplir con su deber.

-A la orden, capitán– Su humor era bueno y su corazón latía con normalidad, mas cuando vio la nota…

“Cena en el mismo lugar, sin invitados sorpresa, hoy a las ocho, responde con un [Claro, capitán] para un ´si´ o [Hasta mañana, señor] para un ´no.” 

Curtis no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, alzo su vista y se encontró con su capitán mirándolo.

-¿Esta todo en orden, oficial?– Curtis noto que al lado Pidge lo miraba igual de curiosa.

-¡Claro, capitán!– No quería que su voz saliera como un grito, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba emocionado, creía que estaba soñando.

-Excelente, entonces retírese- Su capitán le sonrio y continuo con sus labores.

Sin querer se rio por lo bajo, cosa que Pidge noto, pero decidió ignorar, si quería estar bien con Shiro, después de todo no estaba dispuesta a otro golpe en la cabeza.

Esa fue la primera nota de muchas, siempre pasando desapercibida en los reportes, las citas, las risas, los pequeños momentos que compartían iban creciendo con el tiempo, el deseo de Curtis pronto se estaba convirtiendo en realidad y lo más importante de todo era que Shiro le correspondía, no podía ser más feliz, pero más que nada le encantaba ese toque de “misterio” motivo por el cual ahora se encontraban en cierto punto del Altlas…

-¡¿Hay un punto ciego en este pasillo?!- Shiro dijo alarmado y Curtis rodo los ojos.

-Uno muy pequeño, suficiente para un beso discreto– Sonrió coqueto pero Shiro no parecía notarlo. 

-Esto está muy mal, hablare con Pidge para que revise el sistema– Curtis tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no sería él quien dañara ese hermoso rostro, debí aprovechar la información que Pidge le había pasado del punto ciego, fue “amable” de su parte en comentárselo y decirle que lo arreglaría después, pero que por el momento podían pasar muchas cosas ahí, la discreción no era su fuerte.

-¡Shiro! No te lo decía por el punto ciego- El capitán ya estaba mandando un mensaje y Curtis alzo una ceja. 

-Para ti soy “Señor” en horarios de trabajo, no olvide su puesto, oficial

-¡Shiro!- Curtis adoraba ese juego, pero este no era el momento.

-Ya te escuché, ya te escuché– Y tras decir aquello lo beso tomándolo por sorpresa y sonriendo en el beso. Cuando se separaron Shiro volvió a hablar. -Si tú o los demás oficiales y cadetes, saben de puntos ciegos, por favor, no se lo guarden, es importante para la seguridad del Atlas. 

-Sí, señor– Curtis trataba de no reír, pero le era imposible.

-Vuelva a su puesto, oficial- Shiro se despidió guiñando un ojo.

Amaba su relación con su capitán, pero no todo puede durar para siempre, el tiempo pasa y ciertas etapas terminan, y nuevas comienzan, Shiro quería dar el siguiente paso y así lo hizo, con la nota que cambio todo…

Curtis esta sin habla, sus ojos llorosos y lleno de emoción, no pudo hacer nada más que gritar un fuerte “SI” mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amor y lo besaba ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la boda se llevara a cabo y nada era más romántico y entrañable que el lugar donde surgió todo…

El lugar donde Curtis le dijo que le gustaba…

Aquella playa donde Shiro decidió darse otra oportunidad en el amor…

Ese lugar que significaba mucho para ambos, esta vez si debía agradecerles a los paladines, pues por su intromisión no deseada ahora Shiro podía pronunciar las palabras “Ya llegue” y él le contestaría con un lleno de amor “bienvenido a casa.” 

No podía pedir más de la vida, solo disfrutar de ella y agradecer por estar rodeado de personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarte aun cuando no lo pidieras, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Shiro se jubilaría para terminar viviendo como pasajero del Atlas y el seria su esposo, se hubiera reído y tacharía a cualquiera de loco, pero aquí estaba, viviendo un sueño hermoso, no era más que la realidad, la cual amaba con todo su ser, pero no más que a su querido esposo.


End file.
